Berry Bitty Creature Power
by Adventures of me
Summary: Ten berry bitty girls, with big possibilities-and creature power? Join Strawberry Shortcake and her friends as they join the Wild Kratts on a creature mission of Frugivores. An awesome fruit filled adventure!
1. Chapter 1

**WIlD KRATTS: BERRY BITTY CREATURE POWER**

Live Action Prologue

Martin: We're here in a local multi berry garden!

Chris: In the state of…Philledelphia! With a lot of berries in this garden!

Martin: And US, the Kratt Brothers, I'm Martin,

Chris: I'm Chris! and Were on the study on creatures—vegetarian creatures who eat berries! Also known as frugivores!"

Martin: Oh here's one, a fruit fly! Yeah, Fruit flies eat any kind of fruit—hence it's name!

Chris: Oh yeah bro, and there's Squirrels or chipmunks"

Martin: "And of course bats— fruit bats and even horses!

Chris: Even Humans—yes Us, Humans! But there's edible berries like Strawberries Blueberries raspberries Cranberries and doses of others!"

Martin: And the not so edible ones like eek poison berries!

Chris: Hoe can we study fruit eating creatures, or rather, Frugivores?

Martin: That's the question!

Chris: Imagine if we could go study what frugivores do for a living!

Martin: Imagine what we can find their cool creature powers!

Chris and Martin: "WHAT IF?!"

(The bros turn into cartoon characters and run off)


	2. Chapter 2

**BERRY BITTY CREATURE POWER**

 **(** A Wild Kratts / Strawberry Shortcake crossover )

Chapter 1

The Tortuga was landing in a large field some garden field in northern US in North America—in Pennsylvania.

"Aaah Pennsylvania," Said zoologist, Chris Kratt, " A perfect day to get fresh berries!"

"Yeah bro," Said Martin Kratt, Chris's older bro and fellow zoologist. I"'m hungry like a fruit bat and Aviva didn't give us fruit bat powers."

Suddenly, head engineer, Aviva Corcovado and her lackey Koki were running with a basket.

Woah! He—ey! Aviva, Koki! what's going on?" Asked Chris.

"Sigh! You forgot again?" Aviva laughed. "We're here to help Jimmy make his wild berry pie for our dessert tonight.

"Oh yeah!" Martin laughed, "We were so hungry, we just got so sidetracked, right bro?!"

"Yeah, righty that!" said Chris.

"You can have your minute snacking on some berries." Said Koki.

"Yeah, we have a pie to make!" Said Aviva." Ciao!"

Later on after Aviva and Koki were helping Jimmy Z make his pie, the Kratt Bros were done looking for and eating some berries, The brothers walked into the Tortuga.

Aright Martin, time for some creature adventuring!" Said Chris.

You said it bro,

"Well lucky for you, we're done with the pie!" Aviva said. "Now we have to let it cool."

Well….not in the air, there's wild bird or creatures out there that could eat that pie!" Said Martin.

The Wild Kratts crew got shocked as a scared Jimmy Z closed the Tortuga's windows.

"Yeah let's go creature Adventuring." Said Jimmy.

Meanwhile outside, the Wild Kratts were discussing their creature mission.

"Alright gang," Said Chris, "We're going to study….. Creatures who eat fruit, yes Frugivores!"

Awesome!" Said Aviva.

Good" Said Martin, "So, LET'S GET MINIATURIZED!" With that, Martin threw the miniaturaizer out and as it landed it turned Big all of the crew got on and they got tiny as they shouted, miniaturize!

Alright," Said Chris,"Let's go!"

With that the Wild Kratts looked high and low, but, no creatures and / or frugivores.

"Ay when are we going to find a frugivore?" Said Aviva.

"I don't know," said Martin.

Look there's a…" Jimmy paused. He, with the other Wild Kratts in tow, ran closer and noticed to their surprise…

"A fruit like town?" the Wild Kratts all gasped and said all at once!

"This is Awesome!" Said Chris.

Yeah! let's check it out!" Said Martin.

"Mida!" Said Aviva, "Wait for us!"

And the others ran ahead!


	3. Chapter 3

**BERRY BITTY CREATURE POWER**

Chapter 2

The Wild Kratts explored the Town and were marveled on the city's buildings shaped like fruit it looked decent,

Wow I never thought i'd see a city like this," Said Koki.

"Yeah, maybe we can get help from the locals" Said Aviva as the Wild Kratts came to a big Marketplace shaped like a strawberry.

in the marketplace's outdoor diner, there was a redhead girl with a pink strawberry like hat setting the tables.

"Wow a small human, Increible'." Said Aviva, "This town's amazing, l'm going to go talk to her."

"Yeah," Said Chris, "We need to know where we can find a wild animal, and get awesome creature power!"

As Aviva got closer to her, the girl turned around.

"Uh, Hola!" Aviva Greeted.

"Hello may I help—Bouncing berry biscuits!" The girl said, and got surprised, "New visitors! Well, what a pleasure, welcome to the Berry Bitty Marketplace, in Berry Bitty City, I'm Strawberry Shortcake, pleasure to meet you all berry much!" She finished as she shooked Aviva's hand.

"Well hey, Strawberry, soy Aviva! and these are my teammates Koki, Jimmy Z, and Chris and Martin Kratt."

"Also known as the Wild Kratts!" Chris and Martin exclaimed.

Nice to meet you …. although I've never heard of you before. Heh no offense!" Said Strawberry.

"Huh?" the Kratt brothers said confused.

"Sorry but you're bitty like me and it seems to me that you're famous."

Oh I get it! You never heard of us because were from the normal sized world!" Said Chris.

"Yeah that makes loads more sense!" Said Martin. "And when be mean normal size we mean….heh heh…. bigger!"

"Amazing!" Said Strawberry, "Tell me how you got so bitty like me and the citizens of Berry Bitty City!"

"Simple," Said Aviva. "We all used my best invention yet, the miniaturizer, and got…..well bitty, or miniaturized as we would put it and we were looking to study some frugivores animals and, here we are."

That is so incredible so what do you guys do in general?" Strawberry asked.

"Simple," Said Martin, "We study Animals, and our head inventor Aviva here, makes creature power disks for our creature power suits, in which she also created, and with creature power, We become animals, literally!"

"I know bro, so awesome!" Agreed Chris.

that's berry amazing!" Said Strawberry "Oh, before I show you some frugivores, I have to show you to my berry best friends I'll chirp them for you!"

"Okay," Said Koki , "Cool to wait."

And with that, Strawberry called all of her friends one by one of the Wild Kratts and by what they do.


	4. Chapter 4

**BERRY BITTY CREATURE POWER!**

Chapter 3

It was not long before Strawberry's friends came to the Marketplace to meet the Wild Kratts.

"Aah, here they are!" Strawberry gushed.

multiple girls with different hairstyles in form of Purple, dark purple blue, blonde, brown, ( with olive skin, everyone else was fair skinned) light orange, and rose pink came in the market place.

"Cool, new visitors!" Said Plum Pudding the purple haired one with her hair in a ponytail.

Well, Strawberry," Said olive skinned Orange Blossom, with the brown hair "who are the new—"

"OMG! You're the Wild Kratts!" Said strawberry's cousin Apple Dumplin' with the orange hair.

with that there was silence.

Whoops too soon? Heh heh!" Apple said shyly.

It's okay Apple they need to know Who they are anyway!" Giggled Strawberry.

Besides everyone makes mistakes!" Said Blueberry Muffin, the blue haired one.

Oh yeah," Apple relieved.

"Awesome someone who knows who we are!" Chris complemented Apple.

"I globe trot around the world a lot. even to the normal sized world." Apple responded.

"Oh yeah," Said martin, "Totally dude!"

"Anyway everyone these are the Wild Kratts, Chris and Martin Kratt, Aviva, Koki, and Jimmy Z." Strawberry introduced. "Guys these are my friends Plum pudding, Raspberry Torte, Lemon Meringue, Cherry Jam, Blueberry Muffin, Orange Blossom and my cousin Apple Dumplin'."

Awesome, nice to meet you!" Said Raspberry the pink haired one.

"So," Said Strawberry, "how bout you tell everyone What you you do for living, you know just to get to know each other.

"Sure! Definitely." Chris said.

"Let's go" Said Martin.

And thats what they did.

"Oh, so you're Zoologists," Said Strawberry's music star friend Cherry Jam, "That's Adventurous!"

"Ahem, Zoologists and an high tech engineer!" Aviva stated.

"And a computer expert!" Said Koki.

"And a pizza eater, gaming expert, and the Tortuga's pilot" Said Jimmy.

"Wow you must have a lot of responsibilities" Said Lemon Meringue, the blonde.

"Well everyone has jobs!" Said Chris.

"And that's ours!" Martin added.

Hey I have an berry great idea let's partner up and go on a zoology adventure and we can find some creature frugivores!"

"Fantastic!" Said Aviva,"good thing I brought my mobile invention kit, that way I can get more frugivore powers!"

Speaking our language Aviva!" said Martin.

Suddenly two twin sisters, a young cranky punk like slight tomboyish girl with purple and green hair, makeup and attitude and an adorable girl with bright pink hair and hipster glasses.

"Hi Strawberry, Sweet and I are back and—HEY! you brought newcomers and you guys didn't tell us?!" Said the punker.

Easy Sour," Said her sister. "You don't want to be disturbed while serving the berrykins or other citzens of town at the cafe and Strawberry's respecting your wishes!"

Oh right," Said punker "Sorry dudes, "Force of habit. How 'bout next time Strawberry, You can tell me if we have new visitors, you and co. taught me it's fun to meet new friends."

Strawberry just giggled.

the punker and her sister started to introduce themselves.

"Hi the Wild Kratts right?" the punker guessed.

"Yipe!" Chris and Martin …. wiped in excitement.

Yeah Apple told us about you." She said. "Anyway Sour Grapes, and this is my sister Sweet."

"Um, Hi!" Said Sweet, the punker's sister.

"Nice to meet you." Said Chris,"I'm Chris Kratt!"

"And I'm Martin Kratt" Said Martin.

"I'm Aviva Corcovado!" Said Aviva.

"I'm Koki!" Said Koki.

"And I'm Jimmy Z!" Said Jimmy, "Pleased to meet you guys!"

Okay, so now that we know each other, let's get ready!" Said Chris.

"Oh I'm ready, bro!" Said Martin.

LET'S GO!" the brothers exclaimed!

But after lunch," Said Aviva. "I need some fuel for some Frugivore adventuring!"

You and me both!" Agreed Koki.

"Sign me up!" Said Jimmy.

Suddenly, Chris and Martin's bellies started to rumble.

"Heh Heh! Okay I guess a snack wouldn't hurt!" Martin said.

"Let's go to the cafe!" Said Strawberry as everyone cheered! And thats exactly where they went.


	5. Chapter 5

**BERRY BITTY CREATURE POWER**

Chapter 4

In Strawberry's Cafe' the berry bitty girls and Wild Kratts were chatting ordering from their menu and waiting for their food.

"Hey Bro," Said Chris who was sitting across Martin, "That Berry punch smoothie looks good what are you having?"

"I think I'll have the blueberry Souffle!" Said Martin. "looks delectable!"

"Huh? How come there's no pizza here," Said Jimmy sitting across Lemon.

"Uh look right here, JZ!" Giggled Lemon, pointing to a pizza order on the menu.

"Awesome, Thanks Lems," Jimmy said ready to order.

"I'll have the Wild berry turnover!" Said Koki.

And i'll have….." paused Aviva, "…..HEY! That's similar to what we made. …..But we need food so i'll order it too!"

Soon then, Strawberry announced.

"As it is Sour and Sweet's break, me and Plum will do the cooking right now, excpecially for our new guests, the Wild Kratts!" She said.

Everyone cheered!

"Lemon, Do you want to do the honors of being the waitress?" Strawberry asked Lemon.

"Sure thing Straw," Lemon delightfully responded.

after everyone got their orders, there was a problem.

Well we got everyone's orders a pizza for JZ, a blueberry Soufflé for Martin, a berry punch for Chris, and a wild berry turnover for Aviva and Koki!" Said Lemon.

"And we need more cooks," Said Plum, "We have a big job for two cooks, in whom one of them is a dancer."

Don't you worry you guys" Said Aviva alongside Koki, coming up to Strawberry and Plum "Koki and I dont' live with the boys on the Tortuga for nothing! We cook and help Jimmy make food there."

"Chris and Martin are just Zoologists!" Said Koki slyly.

The Kratt Brothers just smiled shyly.

"So, ya want our help?" Aviva asked.

Aviva, Koki, you have my word!" said Strawberry, "Of course you can help!"

You look like you could help so let's do it?" Said Plum and everyone agreed!

Meanwhile while everyone was making the dished, up in the skies, in a black jet, a mean brunette pale skinned man with dark circles around his eyes,with a black triangle shaped set of whiskers under his lip, wearing a black sweater and purple pants was struggling to come up with a new invention. This was the Wild Kratts's arch nemesis, evil inventor, Zach Varmitech who's plans to make inventions for animals to use for his own purposes, or doing it to take over the invention the Tortuga! Invention of rival inventor, Aviva Corcovado.

"Sigh How will I make it through the day if I don't make a good Invention of my own?!" the villain complained.

He tried to make it beter by thinking harder until he just gave up!

"Argh! Oh well Zach Bots," He sighed turning to his bench bots, his Zach Bots, "Let's Go see what the Wild Rats are up to!" He continued, meaning the Wild Kratts.

As he set down in his chair and turned on his large monitor on in the planes monitor on, He noticed the Tortuga in a botanical field in Philadelphia!

"Aaah the Wild Rats have left their Tortuga out in a field? Heheheheh!" Zach sneakingly cackled! Zach Bots it's time to take over the Tortuga! Downwards I say! Ahhahahahah!"


	6. Chapter 6

**BERRY BITTY CREATURE POWER**

Chapter 5

As Zach's Zach bots landed the plane next to the Tortuga HQ—and as Zach, himself stepped out of his plane, and right before he asked his Zach Bots to infiltrate the Wild Kratts mobile home base, Zach noticed something…

"Aha! Guys look!" He said, calling his Zach Bots.

To the villain's surprise, the miniaturizer was out in the field and Zach couldn't be happier!

"This is my lucky day! the Wild Rats's Miniaturizer is out in the fields and I have an Idea!" He Said, "You five, hop on the Tortuga and and infiltrate the ship!"

The five Zach Bots did what their master said.

"Now to see what the Wild Rats are up to!" Zach said as he hopped on one of the other fIve Zach Bots, ( ten in all of course. ) as he jumped on the miniaturizer.

"Now what's that thing they say….uh miniaturize?" he wondered aloud until the miniaturized him tiny.

"Guessed it worked! Now LET'S GO!"

The villain and his Zach Bots were ready to track down their adversaries.

"Aha footprints!" Zach marveled "Where do they go as the man and bots studied the bunch of footprints to…..

"What the…" Zach gasped! "A fruit city? And their footprints end there?!"

The evil Inventor never seen a small town in his life.

Well luckily I have my invisibility cloak with me!" Zach said, "Zach Bots! Get into invisibility mode!"

And the Zach Bots did what they were told.

Heheheheh!" Zach said putting hid invisibility cloak on. "Now, let's follow the footprints!"

And that's what they did, passing Cherry's tour bus, Plum's dance studio, Blueberry's book store, Raspberry's boutique, Lemon's salon, Orange's general store, Strawberry's Cafe and finally Strawberry's marketplace— and Back to Strawberry's cafe again only to find the Wild Kratts in there with some ….. Multi colored haired girls!

Aaaah!" Wild Rats…" Marvled Zach, " There that are. And who are those teenage girls? they look like sweeter versions of Jem and the Holograms, except, I prefer the Misfits better. Okay enough of that, as long as I have my ghastly transparent mode on my cloak on, the Wild Rats won't know a thing!"

So Zach and his Zach Bots prepared for his trek with the Wild Kratts and Shortcake girls for his latest ploy.

"All right, guys ready for the creature mission?" Chris asked walking out of the cafe unwittingly passing through an invisible Zach.

Everyone just cheered!

But First I think we should Spit up into teams," Said Martin "Aviva made us some multiple creature pods!

And with that Aviva's mobile invention kit was transformed in to a computer! With some typing, she transported all of the creature pods there

"Ugh, and I thought we could use our cell phones for that!" Sour muttered.

"That's sweet!" Said Blueberry.

And I must tell you Aviva, Koki, you two make a great culinary team with Strawberry and Plum!" Martin continued.

"Yeah, that smoothie," Said Chris, "And Souflee—according to Martin—was awesome!"

"No prob!" Said Aviva. "Sorry we coudn't have JZ to join us to cook, but he was busy chowing down on his pizza!"

"It may have no pepperoni but the sauce was good!" Said Jimmy. "Right Lemon?"

You bet!" Lemon said as she and Jimmy bumped fists!

"Okay Aviva," Said Martin, "You'll be partnered with Strawberry since you're such cool leaders!"

"Koki," Said Chris, "You'll be in with, Plum."

"I'll be partnered with Sweet." he continued.

"I'll be partnered with Sour!" Martin said.

"Jimmy — Lemon" Said Chris.

Jimmy Z. just blushed thinking about it. (—not embarrassment, something better.)

"That's great!" Cheered Lemon

Orange, with Raspberry." Said Martin.

"And Blueberry with Apple!" said Chris, "Sounds like a plan?"

Everybody Cheered.

"Well what are we waiting for?!" Cheered Martin.

"LET'S GO!" Both Kratt brothers cheered as they put on their Creature power Siuts they held handy on as did Aviva, As did Koki.

Yes, thought an invisible Zach, let's go, heh heh heh heh!

,


	7. Chapter 7

**BERRY BITTY CREATURE POWER**

Chapter 6

The Girls and crew head outside of Berry Bitty City for their hike and study for frugivores. Chris and Martin were shown partnering first with Sweet and Sour.

"Ugh where's that frugivore?" Sour whined.

"Easy Sour!" Martin laughed! "It' should be out there we should— look right there!"

"It was a american robin eating a fruit—a blueberry!"

"Wow that's so amazing," said Sweet!

"I know, that's awesome!" Said Chris, "lets scan and send to Aviva!"

Hey Martin,"Said Sour. "Sorry for being whiny and impatient earlier, force of habit! It's hard for anyone— including me— at first to learn friendliness. I wish I had your patience."

"No prob cuz," Said Martin. "It happens!"

Chris, with Sweet standing next to him, scanned the robin and sent it to Aviva's Creature Pod.

Meanwhile Aviva and Strawberry (and an invisible Zach following,) were looking for a frugivore of their own.

Oh my! There's a squirrel!"

"Aww! Ay que lindo!" Gushed Aviva. "I've gotta make a scan outta this,"

As Aviva's mobile invention kit again, again turned into a computer, She scanned some info by typing and got info as she finally made a creature power disk!

"Liso! A creature disk is made ready to send to Chris and Martin!" She said.

"That is Berry incredible!" Said Strawberry.

"Thanks," Aviva Said, "Now, watch and be amazed!"

As Aviva pressed a button that transported a the disks to the Kratt Brothers. She then, chirped Chris.

"Chris, Martino!" She said, "There's a Disk coming straight for you, enjoy!"

at the Kratt Brothers part in the large garden….two creature power disks came in the air and the Kratt bros slipped them into the paw shaped chest slot and pressed it!"

"ACTIVATE CREATURE POWERS!"

Chris said, "Let's fly—"

Hold on! I am amazed—and jealous! how come you two get to go to fly and not us?" Sour complained.

Silence occurred"

"Ugh why must I be so…. SOUR?!" Said Sour angry at herself. "Sorry again, but I do wish you had more creature power suits for us!"

"Hey, we have villains like Zach Varmitech, Donita Donata and Gaston Gourmand make worse threats than that so we re cool with that." Said Chris.

"Well I think it's best if I try to be nicer more. Again I wish I had your patience, even my sister's."

"Now that is Sweet—no offense sweet," Said Martin. "And….."

Martin grabbed some inning out his bag.

"Da da da daaaaa!" He sang, "Extra Creature power suits! Aviva stored them for these moments!"

Aww that's so sweet!" Sweet Said as sheet her's on.

"HA! I knew it!" Said Sour as she put on hers.

Aviva again appeared on Chris's Creature pod.

Aha, I see you guys took some of my creature power suits." She said slickly, "so if you want to do that again, just ask!"

"Yes ma'am!" Said the Bros, as two more disks came—for Sweet and Sour.

"Awesome alright sis," Said Sour, to Sweet, "Let's…"

"ACTIVATE CREATURE POWERS!"

And with that, the Grapes twins digitally transformed into a pink and black robin and a purple, green and black robin.

Oh yeah, I can really fly! Come soon sweet, LET'S FLY!"

and with that the four friends all came up flying and eating the delicious berries in the bush!

Meanwhile, at Strawberry and Aviva area,

"My….mind…..is…..berry BLOWN!" Gushed Strawberry! "With your engineering skills, you transported the disks right to the brothers!"

"Hey I'm an engineer it's what I do plus I also studied that Squirrell and ….."

Aviva pressed a button and with that, another disk came out of the slot.

"Oh my, that's incredible, you should teach Apple this stuff, she's an engineer too."

"Thanks, I could after this mission. Now let's…" Aviva said, after she put on her creature power suit on.

Gee what's that?" Asked Strawberry.

"It's a creature power suit—my creature power …."

She reached in her folded from computer mode into backpack-like mode and an robo arm came out and ….. A creature power suit came out."

"Bouncing berry biscuits!" Strawberry gushed! "For….for me?"

You bet!" Said Aviva, "Now put that power suit on and let's touch that squirrel!" She finished as she put in the other squirrel disk she copied—yes copied from the other Martins adventure in the normal human sized world, in the creature power suit slot alongside Strawberry both girls touched the squirrel and….

ACTIVATE CREATURE POWERS!" Aviva said, with Strawberry mimicking.

An with that, the two digitally transformed into a red and black squirrel—who was Strawberry with her human face—and a purple and black squirrel—who was Aviva with hers.

"Wow that is so splendid!"

"Glad you're Impressed," Aviva replied, "Now lets eat some berries!"

"You said it!" Said Strawberry!

So, the two Started to eat some berries!

Sigh, thought Zach being in his transparent hooded cloak. When will they do something so I can sabotage.


	8. Chapter 8

**BERRY BITTY CREATURE POWER**

Chapter 7

Plum and Koki were looking for a frugivore of their own.

"We've gotta look for a frugivore!" Said Koki.

"Yeah" Said Plum, "My legs are getting ti—no, feel the burn Plum, burn off that fat.

"What fat?" Koki slickly asked. "Look!" She said, pointing at a creature.

It was a white rabbit eating a cherry!

"Oh my gosh," marveled Plum, "I thought rabbits eat veggies."

Well not excactally," Explained Koki, "Rabbits actually eat hay and fruit—like that one—besides vegetables, and fresh water."

"OMG!"

"Yeah I've got to send this to Aviva!"

And that's what Koki did.

Aviva got another call—from Koki, via Aviva's Creature pod, While having fun with Strawberry.

"Hey, Koki," Aviva replied," What's up?"

"I've got a scan for you, about a white rabbit that eats ….. FRUIT!"

WOAH! Ay Dios mijo!" Said Aviva, as she deactivated into her regular human self, "this day gets amazing more and more!"

"Huh?" Strawberry said seeing Aviva back in her original form.

"Oh, yeah, sorry, but I have to make white rabbit powers! Be right back."

Aviva did the same thing again on her Computer, which folded from her mobile invention kit.

"Liso!" She said, "A new disk is on it's way!

Aviva pressed a button and made the disk transport with the new transportation mode.

"Come on let's continue!" Aviva said turning to Strawberry.

"Yes, let's!" Strawberry responded and giggled as the two reactivated.

Koki and Plum found a some creature power disks digitalized from the air. The girls grabbed the disks.

"Okay, Plum, follow my lead," Koki instructed.

Plum nodded in agreement.

The two slid their disks in their slots of their suits and…..

"ACTIVATE WHITE RABBIT POWERS!"

With that, Plum and Koki digitally transformed into not white but an orange rabbit who was Koki and a purple rabbit who was Plum.

"All right! That was awesome!" Cheered Plum.

"Yeah let's eat!" Said koki

"You had me at hello!"

So the two played together eating fruits, constantly.


	9. Chapter 9

**BERRY BITTY CREATURE POWER**

Chapter 8

As everyone got back together in Berry Bitty City, The Kratt Brothers announced to the team and girls what they've learned about frugivores.

"So," Said Chris, who had creature power like Martin sweet and sour—robin power," What did we learn today?"

"We learned that Turtles, like apple's turtle, Tea-Time, Squirrels, rabbits, insects, birds, fruit bats — even birds eat fruit and / or are frugivores." Said Cherry.

"Yeah, our Creature Power even explains it!" Said Martin! "So Let's play longer!"

"Yeah!" everybody agreed and had the time of their lives! WithCreature power!

Everyone else had a turn with a set of creature power suits and they used the Kratts's discs from their past adventures to activate anything!

An elderly berry creature named Berrykin Bloom and his elderly hoity doity caterpillar like friend Mr. Long-face, looking up a hill both said, "Now We've seen everything!"

Later, by sunset, after everyone was tired, It was unfortunately and sadly time for the Wild Kratts to depart.

"Well, it was loads of fun, all fun, but, now …Sadly… it's now time for us to go! Sorry!" Said Chris.

Aww" Said Plum,

"And we were just getting to know each other." Said Raspberry

"We, Know," Said Aviva "But we hate to say it but we have a job to do guys and thats creature adventuring, for Chris and Martin, Inventing, and Creating creature power suits and disks, for Koki and me, and transporting the disks, for Jimmy." She continued as she, Strawberry, Plum, Sour, Sweet, Koki, Chris and Martin deactivated.

The four shortcake girls gave their creature power suits sadly back to the team, Sour reluctantly.

We sure going to miss you guys the stuff you do is so cool!" Said Strawberry.

"Us too" Said Chris as everone gave a group hug!

Suddenly, certain someone whined…..

"UGH! COME ON!" Zach Varmitech roared. as he took his transparent cloak off.

"You Wild Rats can't give me an idea to sabotage your mission! You are so random! Until we meet again!"

"Yikes! Who is HE?" Asked Lemon?

"Okay that's Zach Varmitech," Said Martin. "Our evil inventor nemesis, always scheming to make invention for creatures for HIS own purposes."

"Not to mention try to take over the Tortuga." Scowled Aviva.

"That is horrible!" Said Orange.

Well your'e Always Welcome in Berry Bitty City anytime." Said Strawberry. "Please come visit us again."

"You have our word!" Said Chris.

Everyone exchanged good-byes and prepared to remember each other.

Zach, who got back onto his plane which he flew back up, hovering in the air, above the Tortuga, used his Walkie Talkie connected to one of his Zach-Bots inside the Tortuga.

"So, got the data?" He asked.

"Negative we are not programmed to this" The Zach Bot said in his robotic voice.

the bro pressed the button on the Tortuga's main computer and it said in Aviva's voice, "Acseso Denegado!" —In Spanish!

"What, I speak gealec not espanol, Aviva!" Zach yelled. "Tell the other bots to get back in the plane ASAP!"

"Affirmative!" the Zach Bot said as very bot did what they were told.

After every bot was back on the plane, Zach noticed the Wild Kratts on his large monitor, getting back to form small to normal sized on the miniaturizer, Chris pressed a button that made the miniaturizer small again.

"C'mon, let's go home," Said Chris, but as the crew got ready to go inside…. a voice came from the sky!

YOU CAN HAVE YOUR TORTUGA! AS ALWAYS, I'LL GET YOU NEXT TIME YOU WILD RATS!" Zach roared as he flew off.

Chris and Martin exchanged confused looks, turned to the black jet, and said, "That's Wild Kratts!"

"Hmmm I have a feeling Zach was trying to take over the Tortuga again, …" Said Aviva, ".. And failed!"

"That Spanish access denied was so clever!" Said Martin.

"One of my best ideas yet."

"Well we're gonna miss those girls." Said Aviva

Yeah but we're gonna see them someday in the future," Said Chris,

"Living with frugivores, free and in the wild!" The Brothers at once said looking at the sunset with the teammates.

 **THE END**


	10. Chapter 10

" **BERRY BITTY CREATURE POWER"**

 **"** Live Action Ending"

Chris: "Yeah, frugivores are one cool creature with one cool creature Power!"

Chris and Martin: "Eating fruit!"

Martin: "Yeah, the creatures love even poison berries besides the edible ones, But there awesome more frugivores around the worlds like monkeys, from the genuine ones to Baboons,"

Chris: "Bears all kind except poor bears, Insects, all around the world and dozens of others including us humans!"

Martin: "Remember eating fruit is very healthy and don't forget to try sometime!"

Chris: "Keep on creature adventuring!"

Martin: We'll see you on the creature trail!


End file.
